


A Knock Knock Knocking Is Probably Something You Should Remember To Do

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Clothed Sex, Communication, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Kankri pays his friends a visit and gets a surprise.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam, Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	A Knock Knock Knocking Is Probably Something You Should Remember To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyber_God](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/gifts).



> Happy 12th Perigee's Eve! I couldn't resist some pornuskri, I hope you enjoy!

You’ve been out all evening running errands and visiting with some of your friends. Terezi and you had your biweekly get together, Dirk stopping by so you all had a heated debate on the horrors of each of your respective planets. Then you ran into Latula and Mituna who insisted on showing off some “sick rad moves” that ended with them knocking each other out of the air and tumbling together on the ground where they proceeded to make-out like you weren’t there. Suffice to say, you berated them, which they paid no mind to, before absconding.

All in all it was a satisfying but draining day. You only have one more stop, though, dropping off some material at Porrim’s hive. Since she keeps insisting you broaden your wardrobe now that you’re all alive again you’ve decided to finally take her up on the offer to make you some new outfits. Partially to stop her nagging, and partially because you really wouldn’t mind a switch. Maybe a cardigan instead of the sweater.

Taking out the key she gave you to her shared hive with Cronus, you let yourself in. There’s a light on in the rumpusblock, but it’s just an end table lamp. The rest of the hive is dark, no signs of either of your friends. Now usually you are not one to simply barge into another’s personal space like this, that would be a disgusting overstep of boundaries. However, this is different. Cronus and Porrim have given you explicit permission to drop by unannounced at any moment and to treat this hive as though it’s your own. Hating to be rude and make it seem like you don’t respect their wishes, you do just that and head upstairs. Quietly, of course, should they happen to be asleep. It’s in that interim of time where it’s both late and early, after all.

First you put the material you’ve brought over into Porrim’s sewing block. As you leave you notice light streaming out of her sleeping block. Deciding to pop in right quick, you creep over to the closed door and turn the knob. It’s not until it’s halfway open when you idly muse that if there’s one block to knock at before opening it’s this one. Which is proven correct the moment it’s fully open and you get an ocularful.

Cronus is naked, but that’s not even the most interesting thing to note. He’s kneeling on the floor beside the sleeping platform, hands behind his back and legs spread. The position shows off both the plug keeping his bulge sheathed and the vibrator buzzing in his nook. It’s jade, of course, to match his diamond who’s currently propped up on the platform, book between her hands. While she’s technically got something on, it’s a see-through nightie so she might as well be as naked as Cronus. You can clearly see her wiggly.

“Oh! Hello, Kanny, I didn’t expect you to drop by tonight.”

“It was a last minute decision, since your hive is on the way to mine. I didn’t realize I’d be interrupting you and Cronus. Though, I suppose I should have just assumed.”

With a wry smile she sets her book down and scoots to the edge of the platform so she can reach Cronus, scratching between his horns. He lets out a happy trill, leaning into her touch.

“No worries, we were just winding down for bed.”

“Is that what this is?”

“Pailing helps him sleep. Cronus would tell you himself, but.”

Porrim makes a vague gesture and you realize there’s a gag in his mouth, a simple black ball strapped around his head. Silently you admonish yourself for noticing what was going on with his nook before his mouth. Cronus is more than just a willing piece of meat!

Which isn’t to call in question his looks, he’s a very lovely piece of meat. You’d hate for him to think otherwise. Even if you’re not saying any of this out loud. It’s the principal of the matter.

“All the same, apologies for intruding. I’ll let you return to getting ready for bed.”

“No need to rush out, Kanny. You know we don’t ind when you drop by. Why don’t you stay for a bit and tell us how your day was?”

She gives you a very tempting smile, and the way she’s leaning affords you a full view of her rumble spheres. They are very lovely things that make you feel certain ways. You are much stronger than your bulge and nook, however.

“I would need to hear it’s alright with Cronus from his own mouth.”

“Of course.”

She undoes the strap and pulls the gag out of his mouth, one hand stroking behind a fluttering fin.

“Cronus, say hello and tell Kanny if you’d like him to stay.”

“Hey, chief. I vwould lovwe if you stick around let me ride your— _mmph_.”

Porrim, who has shoved the ball back in, gives you a fondly exasperated look.

“Just going to put that back, now.”

Cronus shrugs, and you can imagine him going “fair”.

“Well, I suppose I could stay a bit, if I’m really not being a bother. I’d hate to be rude, but I’d also hate to overstep.”

Cronus makes a sound behind the gag like he’s trying to speak again. You get the feeling it was some sort of innuendo.

You pull up a cushy reading chair Porrim keeps in a corner, sitting close to the other two but still a respectable distance away. Just enough that if Cronus were to reach you he’d have to crawl a few steps. Not that this is the reason you chose this spot.

Speaking of Cronus, as you were moving around you realized his wrists are cuffed together behind his back, attached to matching ones around his ankles. Their outside is violet, the fuzzy padding inside jade. It’s a very pleasing color scheme, you must admit.

“So tell me what’s going on,” Porrim prompts, fingers now combing through Cronus’ hair.

He’s chittering in delight and you have to speak over him as you tell her all about your day. She comments here and there, idly touching Cronus through the whole conversation. Your fingertips itch in envy. They want to do what she’s doing, feel his soft hair that all the product has been washed out of. Stroke his taunt muscles. brush against the shell of his fins. Just, _touch_ him.

You don’t, of course. It’s scandalous enough that you’re here right now, watching her do it. Talking over Cronus like he’s not there stuffed with sex toys and tied up. A sweep ago you certainly wouldn’t be here, there’s no doubt about that. However, your worldview has been somewhat broadened since you were all granted second life. Through extensive discussions you’ve decided that this isn’t problematic solely because all parties involved have consented.

What is problematic, is how loud his chittering has gotten. It overpowers your words as you tell Porrim all about the material you brought. She chuckles, tilting Cronus’ head back with a finger under his chin so he’s looking right at her eyes.

“Cronus, you’re being rude.”

He lets out a muffled click of apology.

“It’s a very good thing Kankri’s so forgiving to you.”

“It’s important to keep an open mind about other people’s circumstances,” you agree. “For instance, I know Cronus is easily overstimulated and don’t hold that against him.”

Cronus makes an imploring series of clicks, glancing between you and her.

“Do you want to speak, Cronus?”

He nods and she takes the gag out again. Immediately he turns to you with a wink.

“Vwould you hold your bulge against me ins—“

Porrim cuts him off, this time by pressing her hand over his mouth.

“I should have expected that.”

“Probably.”

A sly look crosses her face, and you have an inkling about what’s going to transpire next.

“Cronus, don’t you think you should make it up to Kankri?”

He makes an exuberant sound of agreement and then they both turn their attention fully to you. It’s your decision what happens next, and you know either way they won’t step past your boundaries. It’s reassuring knowledge that makes the prospect of saying yes much less terrifying than the first time they had both offered you to join them. And you must admit that after your exhausting day it would be nice to relax in such a manner.

“It is the proper thing to do after interjecting such innuendo in an otherwise friendly conversation without ample and clearly defined warning.”

Cronus’ eyes light up and Porrim gives a delighted grin.

“Isn’t Kanny so gracious, baby?” She removes her hand, cupping his cheek instead. “I’m going to untie you now so you can go over and apologize.”

Porrim takes her time, and you admire her slow teasing strokes along his skin. Cronus is breathing heavy, eyes sparkling as he practically vibrates in anticipation.

Vibrate is a terrible word in this situation, because that’s still going and you can’t imagine that’s at all comfortable. Who knows how long that thing has been in there, and moving around surely won’t help matters. Cronus adores being overstimulated, though, being treated like some toy as he’s brought to the brink of agony-pleasure-agony until there’s nothing but a wave of bliss. You’re happy he’s happy, but that’s certainly not anything you would ever want to experience.

No, you much prefer your current position of watching him being used. And, admittedly, of occasionally using him. Which you are about to do. Your gut flips, right above your sheath.

Thinking about your genitals makes you realize what’s going on down there. For a good chunk of your existence you had managed to put up a mental block to them and their _going ons_ , and still you find yourself not realizing what state they’re in unless you’re actively taking stock. For instance, you just now note that your bulge has peeked out of its sheath while your nook is a bit slick. You can’t help adjusting slightly in your seat as Cronus is finally freed.

Your earlier fantasy blossoms into reality as Cronus crawls to you, hungry gleam in his eyes. He looks every inch the predator that his sharp fangs would have you believe he is, even as all he does is push your legs apart and make himself comfortable, either hand rubbing your thighs.

“Sorry about all the in-your-endo.”

“I really don’t think I’ve ever heard you this unapologetic, Cronus,” you return, amazed your voice doesn’t waiver.

“Vwhoops. Guess I gotta really do something to prove howv sorry I am. Vwhat do you think?”

The look he’s giving you makes your nook clench. He’s so _pretty_. Unfairly pretty, especially in the position he’s in right now with his mouth so close to your groin. Your hands are begging to run through his pretty hair, twirl a finger around his quiff, just as your bulge begs to press between his lips.

“I’m sure you’ll think of the proper way to use your mouth, Cronus. I believe in you.”

It took so much to even get that weak line out, but he eats it up, telling you, “I got a good idea already churning, chief. You just sit back and let me make it up to you right.”

“I’m proud of you for taking initiative,” you tell him, admiring the way his fins start rapidly wiggling. Good, it worked. You know how much he craves to be praised, and he certainly deserves it when he corrects salacious behavior.

With a voracious vigor Cronus pushes up the hem of your sweater and tugs at your leggings. Ever gracious, you help him out by lifting your hips, and in one swift motion he’s pulled them down to your ankles. Nothing holding it back now, your bulge springs out eagerly. You don’t even get a chance to be embarrassed about that before his hand wraps around its base, mouth pressing against your nook lips.

Cronus wastes no time in teasing his tongue between them, idly rubbing along your bulge. _Oh_. He really is quite skilled in these matters. You suppose he’s gotten plenty of practice in with Porrim.

He eats your nook with a leisurely gusto, gazing up at you through delicate eyelashes. It makes your breath hitch. Both of those things, honestly. It doesn’t help when he guides your bulge to one of his horns, encouraging it to wrap around and coat it in bright red pre-material. You have to admire how the color looks on him.

Porrim’s eyes are fixated on you two. If Cronus is a predator than she’s what hunts the predators. She’s proof the hemospectrum means nothing, else she’d be at the top. Instead she’s leaning forward in her incredibly revealing shouldn’t-even-count-as-clothing nightie and licking her lips.

“Porrim,” you nearly gasp, fingers digging into his soft hair, “weren’t we in the middle of a conversation?”

“Yes. Tell me again about the cardigan.”

You do, running several ideas for designs by her as though Cronus isn’t tongue deep in your nook. After all, she may be busy tomorrow so it’s best to get this out of the way now. Multitask. You wouldn’t want to take up too much of her valuable time. Is a good excuse. In reality it's to ground yourself, to focus on something beside the pleasure Cronus is making blossom through you. You don’t want to show off just how inexperienced you are, even if this isn’t the first time you’ve found yourself fooling around with them.

Porrim nods along, gives her own little suggestions. Cronus keeps pushing deeper into your nook, tongue undulating and making you squirm. He has to grip your hips tight to keep you steady.

Eventually you can feel a climax approaching. It takes _so much_ willpower to tug his head back. He respects this, not fighting or even complaining as you ease him off your nook.

“That was a very lovely apology, Cronus, excellent job.”

He chitters happily, fins once again dancing. He is simultaneously adorable and so very attractive.

“I think Cronus certainly deserves a reward for being so good, wouldn’t you agree?”

Smiling Porrim replies, “I'd say he’s earned that. What do you have in mind, Kanny?”

Your mind is in fact supplying you with plenty of incredibly vivid possibilities. Each one has your bulge twitching in eagerness and your nook aching. It already misses the stimulation you forced away from it. As you contemplate the options, you scratch around Cronus’ hornbeds, smiling yourself at the little keen he lets out, his eyes closing as he leans into your touch.

“Cronus, it's only fair you choose. I’ll give you some options—“

“Bulge. I vwant your bulge."

His eyes shoot open to beg like a barkbeast, all wide and hopeful. It’s endearing despite how much you wish it wasn’t.

“Alright. Where do you want it?”

“Nook. Please.”

Your hand moves down to scratch behind a fin in reward for his good manners as you tell him, “If that’s what you want. Meaning Porrim can have your wastechute. If she wants.”

“Mm, I do.”

Porrim adjusts herself on the bed as you stand and step out of your leggings, assuring Cronus attention will be back on him in just a moment when he whines at the loss of contact. Really, he’s so needy; it’s absolutely endearing.

She calls Cronus over, patting her lap. Her bulge wrings itself around the hem of her nightie and you’d scoff at the absurdity if she didn’t make it seem so damn alluring. Eagerly Cronus starts to rise, but then you put a hand on his shoulder as she _tsk_ ’s. Remembering himself, he crawls over to the bed then gets up on it.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Of course, Cronus.”

She presses their lips together, arms draping loosely over his shoulders. You just admire them for a moment. They really are quite the sight together. A decedent, tantalizing sight. Which is only added to by the vibrator still poking out of his nook.

When she pulls back he glanced over at you with that same pleading look as before.

“Can I have a kiss, Kankri?”

“Of course, Cronus,” you mimic. “Thank you for asking.”

Since Porrim has her nightie it makes you feel less silly for keeping your sweater on as you get onto the bed. You coax Cronus around so he’s sitting in Porrim’s lap, fingers grazing up and down his sides, and you kiss his mouth. It’s not the deepest kiss and you keep your tongue in its own mouth; you still haven’t gotten the hang of giving very good kisses. All the same Cronus seems to enjoy it, sighing against your mouth contently.

You’re the one who ends the kiss, glancing over his shoulder at Porrim. She nods and wraps her arms around his hips, pulling him flush against her. He gasps, hips bucking, and you get a glimpse of her bulge disappearing up his wastechute. It makes you inhale sharply, and you’re grateful the vibrator, muffled as it is, is making too much noise for them to pick it up.

After a moment he gets settled in her lap, legs spread. For you. He gives you an absolutely sultry look straight out of a pailvid and informs, “I’m ready for you, too, chief.”

While you pride yourself on how well you’ve fortified yourself against temptation, right now there’s no way you can’t clamber to fill his nook. Which you do, finding a comfortable enough position and holding onto his hips as you line yourself up, easing your bulge right under the vibrator. He doesn’t seem to have expected that at all, letting out a sound that goes right to your bulge and makes it push in a little further. His eyes flutter shut, head lolling back against Porrim’s shoulder. She kisses his fin as you press in all the way.

God, it’s so _much_. You can’t even imagine it from Cronus’ perspective. Every nerve inside him must be in overdrive. Your bulge wraps around the vibrator and moves in tandem with it, and you bury your face in his chest with a strangled chitter.

“You’re doing so good,” Porrim coos, to which of you it’s uncertain. Knowing her probably both. “I think he’s earned an orgasm, don’t you think, Kanny?”

“Mhm,” you manage with a shaky nod.

She chuckles, and you’d admonish her sadism if you could find the words. Instead you open your eyes and watch as she reaches between you two to remove the plug in Cronus’ sheath, his bulge following right behind. It thrashes against your stomaches. Taking pity on it, you reach down and grab hold of it, pumping as best you can as you feel your orgasm approaching.

You try to hold off, but you’ve never had your bulge wrapped around a vibrator and the constant sensation proves to be your undoing. You spill inside Cronus with a soft grunt, feeling as his seedflap readily soaks up as much slurry as it can. You don’t pull out even though your bulge is limp around the vibrator and the continued stimulation is nearing too much. You don’t quite want this to end, though, not until they’ve both pailed, as well. You just rest against Cronus, letting his bulge tangle around your hand now as you weakly pet it.

He pails next with a trilling whine that’s such a beautiful sound you can’t help admiring, and frankly you're surprised he's lasted this long. Slurry splatters across your stomach, lukewarm compared to the heat you filled him up with. He clenches and shudders around you, and it sends a tingle up your spine.

Part of you supposes you should shut the vibrator off now for both your benefits, but you wait. Porrim’s still going, after all.

She gets more and more verbose the closer she gets. You can’t understand everything, but certainly there’s plenty of praise falling from her lips and compliments, telling Cronus how tight he is and how beautiful, and so many other lewd, intimate things; it makes heat rise to your cheeks.

Finally she cries out, pressing her face to the side of his neck as she climaxes. It makes your pump biscuit give a flip.

You fumble with the vibrator a minute until you find its switch. All at once you feel bereft and relieved. Still you don’t pull out of Cronus. He doesn’t give a single complaint, a purr starting up deep in his chest.

For a bit you all just lay there, basking and recovering. If it wasn’t for how sticky you are you might start to doze off. As it is you just enjoy the pleasant afterglow.

“Hey, Kankri?” Cronus half slurs, sounding like he’s more than ready to fall asleep like this. “I for one think you’d look smoking in a cardigan. Suits you.”

You smile against his skin.

“Thank you, Cronus.”

“You’d look great fucking me vwith nothing but that on.”

“ _Thank you, Cronus_.”

Porrim snorts, and when you go to shoot her a glare she lets out a full-blown bark of laughter. You don’t even have the energy to do more than sigh and try to cajole them into getting up and cleaning off.

When Porrim offers you to spend the day you readily agree.

**Author's Note:**

> The images of Kankri in a cardigan and Porrim in a see-through nightie are my real gifts.


End file.
